User blog:NeoBranwen711/Neo Reviews: Super Mario Odyssey
im flipping the switch get ready for this i am not a mario fan this is not to say i dislike mario but i do not really get hype for mario games i really liked mario galaxy 2 and 3D land was fun and i played Sunshine as a kid and i dabbled in his non platforming ventures but i do not usually buy every single mario game that comes out i bought this one it looked cool it was cool lets delve in mory there is SPOILERS in this review, don't read if you dont want to get spoiled on a mario game! STORY bowser kidnaps peach he wants to fuck marry kill her its neat because the game starts with mario and bowser fighting but o no! bowser beats mario! and destroys his hat! ! so mario ends up in tim burton world which is populated with hat ghosts one of these ghosts is cappy and he posesses mario's cap (what's left of it that is) and becomes his buddy for the journey because bowser also kidnapped cappy's sister tiara, who is incredibly unimportant in the story so off they go on a GLOBE TROTTING ADVENTURE across OVER 10 UNIQUE WORLDS you can guess how it ends so long gay bowser Gameplay wow gee golly its like sunshine and 64 had a modern baby its fuckin great there are open worlds, but when you get a moon (the star equivelent in this game, dunno why they didnt just use stars, well i think i know, will mention later) you don't get kicked out of the kingdom, so you can keep on a going without pause every kingdom you have to get a certain number of moons to move on and they're all over the fucking place its kinda dumb because you'll do a super hard platforming thing and get a moon then talk to a person and get a moon not really equal there there are multi moons which you get for finishing the main objective(s) of the kingdom, usually a boss fight speaking of, the boss fights are really good actually in each kingdom (except for like 3 i think) you fight a broodal, which are these rabbit things bowser hired as wedding planners you fight each twice and they each have a different weakness besides them, most kingdoms have a secondary boss fight, and they're usually way better than the broodals, especially when you have to use your capture ability to beat them WOW SPEAKING OF cappy can be thrown at things then you posess them its the gimmick of the game he can also be used for movement and stuff (the movement in this game is really good btw) and is overall a pretty nitfty thing there are some sunshine esque things where you have to do a platforming thing without cappy, and those are neat also i suck at them there are 52 (technically) things to posess, but a lot are one time things, or fucking dumb like you posess a giant hunk of steak at one point and your ability is you get to "twitch" good stuff but then at the fuckin end you get to posess BOWSER and its fuckin rad overall gameplay is very good very fun would recommend i dont fucking know heres the rest of the shit ill talk about theres like 13 kingdoms most are good some have a lot less moons than others, and are smol then theres ones like new donk city which is just FAB and fookin massive lake kingdom is garbage every kingdom (except for the 2 intermission boss fight kingdoms) has a crazy cap store where you can buy hats and outfits for mario my favorites are samurai mario, scientist mario, caveman mario and FUCKING SUPER MARIO 64 MARIO POLYGONS AND ALL HOLY SHIT there is a costume where its mario in his boxers you can see his nipples wow very crazy this is a great meme you can also buy moons at the CCs before you beat the game you can only buy 1 after you beat it you can buy as many as you can afford good shit there are costumes you unlock after getting a certain amount of moons or by using amiibo these include the waaa brothers, loogey, doctor mario, diddy kong for some fuckin reason, and wedding peach and bowser costumes yes you get to put mario in a wedding dress after you beat the game lots of stuff happens each world has like a moon cube and you cant do shit with them before you beat the game after you beat the game, they glow and shit and you can break them BAM lots more moons in kingdoms well usually lots more sometimes its only like 15 and eh you also unlock the mushroom kingdom which is like the outside of peach's castle from mario 64, but altered a bit it even has yoshi! theres some more shit but eh time to wrap it up so long gay users should you buy mario odyssey? i mean if you look at it and think it looks fun and my shit assesment convinces you its good sure i think the hype for this was much more deserved than BotW, but thats a sticky bowl of porridge for another day honestly after i beat the game, i havent felt much incentive to keep collecting moons besides wanting the wario and waluigi costumes, but im sure some people will climax over the collectable aspect overall, i give super mario odyssey an 8.5 out of ten remember caves critiques good times Category:Blog posts